Face The Music
by heart2handgun
Summary: Gabrielle is dating Chris Jericho, but when he turns his attention to taking out John Cena, Gabi makes him promise to her that he'll leave John alone. When he doesn't she leaves him, and goes to Cena to help him to get back at Chris. Chapter 5 Up!
1. Promise Me

* * *

Title: Face The Music

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Psychotic Chic

Rating: T

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: Gabrielle/Chris

Summary: Gabrielle is dating Chris Jericho, but when he turns his attention to taking out John Cena, Gabi makes him promise to her, on their relationship that he'll leave John alone. When he doesn't she leaves him, and goes to Cena to help him, but mostly for herself, to get back at Chris. In a fight for life or death, Gabi uses everything she's learned about Chris over the past 2 years against him, and tries to upstage him at Summerslam.

Disclaimer: I own Gabrielle.. I used to wish I owned Jericho, but not anymore. I do still wish I owned John Cena..

A/N: I hope you guys like this story.. Check out Against the Odds as well. Remember to R&R..

* * *

"Gabi, did you just see what I did to that punk, John Cena?" I glare up at Chris as he takes a seat next to me on the couch. He leans over to greet me with a kiss, as I turn my head away and look at the wall across from the couch. "And you problem is... Oooh, let me guess. PMS?"

I shake my head 'no' as I slowly turn my head back to face him. "Actually, my problem is you, Carlito and Bitchoff.. I mean, Bischoff."

Chris nods his head a little bit, trying to seem like he understands as she seems to have a smirk crossing his face. "And how exactly are we 'your problem?'"

"Over the past 2 months, you've had your head stuck up Bischoff's ass. You've become less of my boyfriend, and more of Eric's bitch. The only way you ever beat John was because it was 3 on 1."

"4." I question what he just said by raising my eyebrow a little bit. "It's 4 on 1, unless you aren't on my side."

I look past him for a second to think about what he just said. "I guess I have to say that I'm not on your side this time. I don't like what youre doing to John, and I definitely do not agree qith it. Its not right, Chris."

"And what are you gunna do about that? This is what I have to do to get what I want, what I need."

"I bite my lower lip for a second so I don't spit out the first that comes to my mind. _You care more about your god damn title than me, huh Chris? _I know if I said what I was thinking, I'd be better off running for my life right now. "So being Bitchoff's bitch is getting you what you want. That's definitely the masculine way of handling things."

I feel right now as though the wall are closing in on me, and Chris is getting closer to me by the second. I look out at him, scared for my well-being, since I see the fire rekindle in his eyes, the same fire he gets in his eyes before he goes out to the ring every night before a huge match with a huge rival. _Dammit Gabrielle, learn to shut your god-damned mouth for once in your life._ I stand up from the couch and grab my cell phone off of the end table.

I watch Chris slowly rise from the couch and start walking towards me. _I'm gunna die. Let me die, it's better than being stuck to being Chris Jericho's girlfriend. As of right now, I think inmates get treated better than I do. _"Chris, babe, please stop. You know me, Is say things I don't mean."

"Wanna apologize. You get one more chance, and don't waste my time."

I lean back against the wall, and deep down, I'm fearing for the worst. AS Chris gets closer, I try to cover up a little bit in the corner. "Yes, Chris, please stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I just don't like what you're doing to John.

"And it's any of your damn business how? What I do to that punk ass bitch is my problem." Chris turns around and starts walking back over to the couch.

"Chris, you're my boyfriend, and whether you like it or not, I do care about you, and what you do. I love you, and in these type of relationships, we need to agree on those kind of things." I slowly let down my cover as I just lean back against the bathroom door. "We're supposed to back each other up on these decisions, and I can't back you up on this one."

I watch Chris slowly shake his head as he slowly takes a seat on the couch and motions for me to sit next to him. Don't do it, Gabi. You've fallen for this one before. "Come here. I promise I won't hurt you babe. I don't have any anger in me tonight, since I took it all out on that little bitch, knocking him straight out."

I look away from Chris, lowering my side, shaking it like I completely disagree with what he's saying. "Can you promise me something, Chris?" I turn my head back towards him and see him nod his head a little bit. "Promise me you'll leave John alone. You can still feud. with him and face him at Summerslam, but don't cheap shot him anymore."

A smirk slowly makes its way across Chris' face as he nods. "Come here, Gabbs." I slowly walk over to the couch and sit next to Chris on the couch as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I promise I won't cheap shot that little —"

"Stop there. Promise me on our relationship that you won't cheap shot him." _Say buh-bye to the past 2 years of my life, cuz this relationship will be done in a matter of days. Chris can't even keep a promise if that man's life depended on it. _

"Fine."

I lick my lips and take a deep breath before continuing. "So now you know, if you break this promise, I'm gone, and this time for good."

"Okay."

I can tell by his tone that the truth is he could truly care less about our relationship or me. All he cares about is winning back the WWE Championship.

* * *

A/N: Slow for the first chapter, but it'll get better. I have a lot of this story already planned out. I only started writing it a few days ago, cu I got the idea off of RAW a couple weeks ago. Please, please, please R&R.

--Lysi


	2. You Promised Me!

* * *

Title: Face The Music

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Psychotic Chic

Rating: T

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: Gabrielle/Chris

Summary: Gabrielle is dating Chris Jericho, but when he turns his attention to taking out John Cena, Gabi makes him promise to her, on their relationship that he'll leave John alone. When he doesn't she leaves him, and goes to Cena to help him, but mostly for herself, to get back at Chris. In a fight for life or death, Gabi uses everything she's learned about Chris over the past 2 years against him, and tries to upstage him at Summerslam.

Disclaimer: I own Gabrielle.. I used to wish I owned Jericho, but not anymore. I do still wish I owned John Cena..

A/N: I hope you guys like this story.. Check out Against the Odds as well. Remember to R&R.. Sorry for the long wait

* * *

I watch John walk out to the ring, with a look of determination stretched across his face, as Chris and Carlito wait for him in the ring. I bite my lower lip as the camera zooms in on Chris' face, which shows the more sadistic side of him. The look I know all too well is staring back at me throw the TV set.

_Flashback_

"_Chris, stop, what are you doing?" _

_I stare up at Chris, fearing for the worst, my life, which might be demolished in the next matter of seconds. You should never put it past Chris to take someone out, but if he sees them struggling, he works his magic and makes everything 50 times worse than it was before. "Shutting you up. I swear to God, I hear that you tell Cena any of this plan…" Chris grabs me by the hair, pulling me right up to his face, "I will triple this pain. And don't worry, I won't take you out of your misery, I'll just make it worse."_

_Chris throws me back against the wall as he picks me back up by the hair and throws me out of the hotel room. Carlito walks over to the doorway and smiles down at me as I grab my back in pain. "Man, she's not cool." Before Chris shuts the door, I get one last look at them, those gorgeous green eyes have turned to fire, and have wanted nothing but to ruin my life._

_End Flashback_

I cringe at the thought of last night as I watch the match continue. Deep down I wish that I told John about Chris' plan, so he doesn't have to live in fear of what they might do to him, but I'd be taking his place, and fearing for my life.

For the past 20 minutes of the match, Chris, the supposed "guest referee" has been helping Carlito tear down John. I know that part of their plan was the match tonight, and to steal the title from John. Every punch, kick, slam, etc. John suffers, I feel it's all because of me, since I didn't warn him.

* * *

I finally get a sigh of relief as John gets a win over Carlito and retains his title. He starts to get out of the ring as Chris grabs a hold of him and throws him outside of the ring. After attacking John for two minutes or so, Chris grabs a camera from one of the camera men ringside, and waits for John to get up. John staggers to his feet, only to be knocked right back down by the camera.

I can't watch any more of it as I push off of the couch and rush out of the locker room. I fix my parachute pants as I run down the hallway, hoping not to fall since I'm wearing wrestling boots, not the easiest shoe to run in.

I reach the stairs leading up to the gorilla position, as I stop at the bottom to get a quick breath. I take off up the stairs as I run through the curtain and start running down to the ring. The entire time I run down to the ring, I hear the boo's of the fans, as I just want to scream out that I'm not on Chris' side. I look over at Bischoff and Carlito and see the smiles on their faces.

Carlito leans down and gets in John's face, trash talking him, as I get in Chris' face. "What the hell are you doing down here, Gabi?"

"I couldn't sit back and watch this anymore.. I wanted to come out and help." I watch a smile slowly make its way across Chris' face, and then one across Carlito's face. _Did I seriously just say that? _Well at least Chris doesn't know I'm lying.

In one swift move, I connect the end of my wrestling boot with Carlito's chin, knocking him right to the ground next to an already knocked out John Cena. Chris glares at me, and lets go of John as he grabs me by the hair. The cheers of the fans for my sudden turn on Chris, is deafening. Chris grabs me by the hair as I lean back, and spit right in his face. He wipes the spit off with one hand and continues to glare at me.

Chris throws me back against the ring apron, with such force, that I can feel the bruising on me back start to kill again, this time worse, like a mother fucker. I try not to cry out in pain as Chris watches me with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

"John, are you okay? I am so sorry about what happened out there.." John looks up from the examination table, and raises his eyebrow at me.

I feel so responsible for him being here, and getting the stitches in his forehead. "You're sorry? Of all people why would you be sorry?" I try to figure out what he's meaning, as he continues. "Why are you sorry since it was that asshole, that we know as your boyfriend who did this to me." The trainer finishes putting in the stitches as John continues to stare up at me, those green orbs, so hurt, showing the emotional pain her was in. "Why aren't you out celebrating with him?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." I look away from John, as I just glance around the room, staring at random objects around me. "Chris promised me, on our relationship that he's leave you alone until Summerslam, but he didn't. And it turned out to be yet another lie in his pit of lies."

"I don't get it." I turn my attention back to John as I give him a questioning look, as his green eyes meets my hazel ones. "Why would you put that much on the line for someone like me? What did I ever do for you to keep my ass from being kicked?"

I shake my head and try to find the right answer. It's not like I'm gunna go out and say 'Oh yeah, seeing an amazing good looking man injured is my weakness'. "You were one of the only people was nice to me when I debuted. I guess, even though that was 3 years ago, I'm still kinda thankful for it." _Well, I didn't lie --- that is part of it._ "I feel like this is my fault, ya know --- why you're here getting your head stitched up."

"And why do you feel like that? Did you know about this attack before it happened and didn't tell me?"

I'm pretty sure John can tell that he's right since I've gotten pretty quiet, so I'm expecting him to start yelling at me. He just shakes his head and looks away from me. "John, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but my life was on the line. If I told you, what Chris did out there would be nothing compared to what he would do if he found out I told you."

"If you were so afraid of what he'd do to you by telling me about the attack he planned…" I focus down on John as he looks right up at me, "then why are you talking to me right now? He could go ballistic and freak out on you if he knew you were talking to me."

"Then let him. I wanna see what he's gunna do to me, if or when he finds out. I'm not gunna back down from him."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. We just got a new computer.. Please R&R.. "Against the Odds" will have another chapter up tonight most likely.

-Lyss


	3. I Can Take Care Of Myself!

* * *

Title: Face The Music

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Heart2Handgun

Rating: T

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: Gabrielle/Chris

Summary: Gabrielle is dating Chris Jericho, but when he turns his attention to taking out John Cena, Gabi makes him promise to her, on their relationship that he'll leave John alone. When he doesn't she leaves him, and goes to Cena to help him, but mostly for herself, to get back at Chris. In a fight for life or death, Gabi uses everything she's learned about Chris over the past 2 years against him, and tries to upstage him at Summerslam.

Disclaimer: I own Gabrielle.. I used to wish I owned Jericho, but not anymore. I do still wish I owned John Cena..

A/N: I hope you guys like this story.. Check out Against the Odds as well. Remember to R&R..

* * *

"I heard about your little conversation with Cena after RAW on Monday." I lick my lips and roll my eyes at Chris as I slowly look away from him for a second. He places him hand underneath my chin and turns my head so I'm facing him as I see a slight smirk cross his face. "Oh ya, screw me if I find out, right? You're not backing down, huh? Let's see what you mean by that."

Chris grabs me by my shirt and pins me back against the wall. The throbbing has started on my previously bruised back. "You think this is funny, don't you, Chris? You're only using your power of having a penis to control women, and try to scare them into doing whatever you want them to."

He smiles and shakes his head, as he pulls me off of the wall. A second later, I'm back up against the wall, as I bite my lip so I don't break down right now. "Gabi, Jesus, I don't wanna hear your feminist view bullshit. We may no longer be together, but this thing has escalated to a new level. It seems to be 3 on 2 now." I glare up at him, as my eyes start to gloss from the tears that are fighting to be released. "You're gunna go talk to Cena about knowing our plan," I can feel a red mark starting to surface because of the impact of Chris' hand and my face, "then that makes you a part of his team."

"Then fine. John and I will see you at Summerslam." he shrugs and lets go of my as he starts to walk away before stopping, and turning back to face with a devilish smirk on his face. He slams me back against the wall and then finally walks away.

I slowly slide down the hall, and curl into the fetal position as I let tears flow freely down my cheeks, but I still have my lip pulled in with my teeth so I don't scream.

I close my eyes and make a fist as I hear someone running down the hall. The footsteps get closer and closer, as I hear someone calling out my name, in a pretty panicked voice. I slowly open my eyes and look up to see John crouching next to me. "What happened to you?" I try to push myself off of the ground, as I just give up and fall back to the ground. "Don't tell me it was that asshole, Chris Jericho?" I nod my head a little bit as he starts to stand up to go find him.

I grab his arm so he doesn't leave me in pursuit of Chris. "John, no."

"I'm not letting him do this to you." He helps me sit up, as he leans me back against the wall, while wiping away the tears lingering under my eyes. "You deserve better than this, Gabi."

"Better than living in fear of my ex-boyfriend. I agree with you on that one." he raises his eyebrow, not because he doesn't know Chris and I are over, because I remember telling him that day, but it's because he's dead set on the idea of me going back to Chris. "John, I'm not going back to him, no matter what you or anyone else thinks. Why in the world would I do that to myself again?"

"I don't know, butare you okay? I should help you to the trainers to get your head--"

I shake my head 'no' as John goes to say something. I put my hand up to stop him, instead. "John, I'm okay. I;m actually quite used to this. Piss Chris off, get my ass kicked; its the story of my life."

John extends his hand for me to take, which with a bit of hesistation, I take as he slowly helps me off of the floor. "I'd feel alot better if you came back to my locker room with me, Gabi."

"John, believe me, I'll be fine."

"You're coming to my locker room, and there are no buts about it. I won't chance Chris hurting you again."

"I can take care of myself-- Hell, I have for the past 2 years."

John shakes his head and looks down at me. "Please, you have me to the point of begging. Please come to my lockerroom with me."

"Only if this isn't because I'm fine enough to tell you Chris' plan, or for you to upstage him and beat him at Summerslam. I know you can do that one on your own."

"It's not that. I just have a feeling about what would happen if I leave you out here on your own. And as far as Summerslam, if you wanna help me, fine, but if not, it's cool. I just want you to watch as I kick his punk ass."

_Honestly, I can't wait to see that happen.. _"Are we going or what lover boy?" John smiles and starts to walk behind me on the way to his lockerroom.

* * *

"So, what your telling me, is that asswipe has been doing this to you for a while now?" I look down at the floor and nod my head as I focus on something on John's sneaker. "Gabbs, I am so sorry. This is giving me more reason to kick Y2Jackass' ass at Summerslam."

"John, I don't want you doing this because of me."

"And I'm not." I look back up at him as I suck my lower lip into my mouth, biting on it a little bit. "I've had beef with Jericho for a while, and you're just more reason to finish him off at the PPV. But I am so sorry that you had to go through that, Gabi. You deserve alot better than him."

_And I do want to know exactly what John thinks is best for me. _"John, I appreciate what you're doing, fighting for me at Summerlsam, but I'm scared." I twist part of my hair as I look past him, staring at the painting on the wall behind him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really appreciative of this, but you don't have to go through this for me."

"Gabi, I swear I'm not doing this for you... completely.. Jericho started this shit with me, and I'm just finishing it with you in mind."

I slowly stand up from my seat on the couch in John's locker room as I look down at him, before reaching for my purse, with a slight smile crossing my face. "I get that, and I thank you alot for it, but I can take care of myselt."

"I don't doubt it. You're a tough bitch, one of the only people I've ever seen with tits that has put Chyna down. I know you're strong, and he'll tear you down. And that fire that's burning inside of you, that makes you an amazing person, that fire's gunna burn out. Give it time, Gabi. He'll tear you so far down, that he'll get out of you what he wants, and then he'll kick you to the curb. I for one refuse to let it happen to you."

"John, please." I sit back down next to him on the couch, as I take his hand, and stare into his eyes. "I promise you, on my grandfather's grave, that I'll be okay. You have to believe me. I can take what he dishes out to me."

I watch as John slowly shakes his head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I take Jericho out at Summerslam."

"Thanks, but no. I'm a 24 year old woman, and I'm capable of taking care of myself." I let go of his hand as I stand up from the couch again, with my purse in my left hand. I turn from John and walk towards the door. I look over my shoulder, back at him,without a smile on my face. "I'll be fine, I priomise." I turn and grab the door knob, before taking a deep breath and turning it to open the door. I step back to open the door, before walking out of the room; the room with the only man who truly cares about me sitting there, worrying about me more than I've seen anyone worry about me.

* * *

A/N: So sorry again for the delay. I've been so busy for the past few weeks, mostly with Marching Band, bu t that's just about over now.. so its good. We placed Silver at the Finals, it would have been Gold if we marched :( .. and the weekend before at Pre-Finals Weekend.. we got Silver and Best In Show.. in a show we did march.. Then this past weekend, we sucked big time cuz no one remembered the show..

And I screwed my shoulder up, again, so please don't yell at me for probably thousands of spelling errors.. We'll do like we do in the band newsletter.. if u find a spelling error.. I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter :D

Anyways.. I hope to get this and possibly another chapter up from this story today, and maybe 1 or 2 chapters from Against the odds..

Don't forget to reach and review.

**-Lyss (A-Munz)**


	4. I Need Some Good

* * *

Title: Face The Music

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Heart2Handgun

Rating: T

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: Gabrielle/Chris

Summary: Gabrielle is dating Chris Jericho, but when he turns his attention to taking out John Cena, Gabi makes him promise to her, on their relationship that he'll leave John alone. When he doesn't she leaves him, and goes to Cena to help him, but mostly for herself, to get back at Chris. In a fight for life or death, Gabi uses everything she's learned about Chris over the past 2 years against him, and tries to upstage him at Summerslam.

Disclaimer: I own Gabrielle.. Why can't I just own Cena. Everything would be good in this world.

A/N: I hope you guys like this story.. Check out Beautifully Broken as well. Remember to R&R..

* * *

I smile over at Amy, known to the wrestling world as Lita, as I place my coffee back down on the end table. "Gabs, there's something on your mind. You suck at not showing your feelings." I nod a little bit as I lean back on the bed in my hotel room. "Tell me. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"It's John. I mean, he's been avting so weird to me and around me lately. It's like since I went to him 2 weeks ago after RAW he's been so overprotective of me." I pull my red locks nack into a loose bun as I stare at a painting of a beach on the wall in my hotel room. "After every segment I have, he makes me go back to his lockerroom so he can make sure Chris doesn't do anything. I don't need to babysat, I am a big girl."

"Appreciate the fact that he cares enough about you to do that. Plus, he's a great guy, Gab."

I raise my eyebrow a little bit at her. "Ames, I do not like him that way. He's a friend, and a really sweet guy, and toss gorgeous as hell on their for no reason, but I don't think of him that way."

"Maybe he thinks of you that way, and that's why he's acting like this. Give him the time of day, Elle, you might just get lucky." I smile over at Amy as I take a sip from my Starbucks cup.

* * *

"Hey John." I watch him turn from the TV to face me, with him eyebrow raised. "Thank you."

"What for? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you did. You got me to realize that Chris is an asshole, and that I deserve better than him."

A smile slowly makes its way across his lips. "Well, then I'm glad."

"And I think I found better than Jericho." I smile over at him as I stand up from the couch and walk into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, as I hop up onto the counter and just stare into the mirror. _I hope I did, in John. I guess Amy does help with guys. _

I pull my black eyeliner out of my make up bag and start to fix up my make up. After I finish my eyeliner, I apply a light shade of silver/gray eyeshadow, and then fade it with a charcoal colored eyesahdow, as I get closer to my eye. I grab my watermelon lip gloss and apply some before smiling into the mirror at my finished work.

* * *

As Amy and I are dancing out on the dance floor, I look back at John, who's barely dancing, and I know is usually grinding with just about any girl he finds. I notice he's staring at a table off to the corner of the club, with Chris sitting around with a few of his buddies and a couple of girls in their laps.

I turn around, facing him as I raise me eyebrow. "John, we're here to have fun, not stare at the world's biggest assclown."

"Gabi, I'm sorry, but I just want to makre sure he doesn't do anything to you while we're here." A smirl slowly makes its way across my lips since I just got a really good idea. "Gabs, we can't do anything that would make _him _jealous."

"Make who jealous? All I see over there is a stupid guy drowning in his sorrow, and right here are two people who are just trying to have some fun."

John shakes his head as I smile up at him. I turn around and lean back against him as I start grinding wtih him right in the middle of the dance floor. "What are you doing, Gabi?"

I stop dancing, turn around and pout at John. "Why are you being like this, John? I know you're doing this whole 'protecting' me thing because you want to spend time wirh me, and even though I hates the idea at first, now I'm quite fond of it, and I'm getting more into that idea."

"That was never my intention. And I think you've had a little too much to drink tonight."

I shake my head no. "I've only had a coke since we got here. You should know I don't drink alot."

"Come with me so we can talk."

"Can we go back to the hotel. I don't feel really good, and I'm sick of watching him over there." John nods and grabs my hand as he pushes through the crowd.

* * *

"You okay, Gabi?"

"I feel a little bit better. I think the club was too crowded for me tonight." I walk over to my bed in the room I share with John, his request, and lay back against the headboard, as I look over at John, who's sitting on his bed. "What do you want to talk to me, about?"

"Okay, I do like you, Gabi, but when I saw what Chris was doing to you, I had to jump in." I look down for a second at the bed as I pull my legs up under me. "I'm not gunna try to cover it up anymore. Yes, I have what I guess can be called a crush on you. Is that so bad?I think you're a great person, Gabrielle. And I really need someone like you in my life."

I look up from the bed to John, as I try to keep tears from falling from my eyes. I lick my lips as I lay down on my bed and pull up my sheets and blanket over me. I lay my head down on my pillow, with my back to John. I can hear him doing the same thing and then he shuts the light off. "Hey John." I hear him say 'yeah'. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

John turns the light back on, as I roll over to face him. "Are yo serious?" I nod my head as I wait for an answer. "Gabi--"

"John, it's a yes or no question. And it's a pretty easy question." John goes to say something as I shake my head and put my hand up. "It's not because of what you think. It's not to make Chris jealous. I've noticed over the past few weeks, that you're a great person, and just like you, I need someone good in my life."

"Gabi, shh.. Yes." I smile over at him as I roll back over and close my eyes, and try to go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Check out Beautifully Broken. That story gets updated alot, cuz its my #1 story, not by reviews, but by ideas I have for the story.

**-A.Munz-**


	5. I'm Here For You

**Pairings:** Gabrielle/John  
**Author's Note: **Here's chapter #5.. Enjoy :D  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabi

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"I'm Here For You"   
**

* * *

"Are you gunna tell him?" I pull my bangs back and tuck them behind my ear. I shrug of Amy's comment as I look vack and forth between her and Ashley.

"Gabs you have to tell one of them." I shoot a death glare over at Ashley as she shrugs and looks over at Amy.

I shake my head no as I turn off the TV. I look up at the clock and see that it's 6:43, only a little more than 15 minutes until John comes back from his workout. "I can't tell John, 'cuz he'll be devastated. And there's no way in hell that I'm telling Chris."

I look to the two girls sitting in my hotel room, from Amy who has her head back against the wall, and Ashley who's trying to think of what exactly she's going to say. "You have to eventually, Elle. Maybe not tell Chris, but you have to tell John."

"No I don't. well at least I don't need to right now. Give me a couple of days to fully comprehend the fact that my asshole ex boyfriend got me pregnant, and that I'm gunna ruin possibly the greatest thing that ever happened to me because of it."

I let out an aggravated sigh as I cross my arms across my chest. "You might wanna get that EPT box and test out of the bathroom, then."

I smile and stand up from John's bed as I walk towards the door of the bathroom. I stop in the doorway and smile back at Amy. "That's a good idea."

* * *

"Gabs, you've been really quiet today. Are you okay?"

I smile over at John and nod my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." _No I'm not. God, I should tell him. No, not here. _"Thank you so much for tonight."

I reach down and start to play around with my bracelet a little bit. "It's no problem. And you look beautiful by the way."

I try my hardest not to blush as I look down to my lap, letting my hair fall in front of my face, as I feel my cheeks turning redder by the second. I look back up at John and smile sweetly over at him, as he smiles back at me. _Damn, that smile and those adorable dimples could talk any girl into just about anything._ My cell phone starts to vibrate in my purse as I reach down and look to see what's up. I press okay as I see a new text message from Amy. I place my phone back into my purse as I look back up at John. "Sorry 'bout that. Alright, I can't do this anymore." I play with my rings and lick my lips as I look over at John who has a confused look spread across his face. "There's a reason why I've been really quiet. I'm trying to figure out how to tell you something."

"Gabs, you can tell me anything."

"I'm.." _I'm pregnant, and the father is the person you hate more than anything in this world._ I take a deep breath before looking John right in the eyes. "I'm.. pregnant."

"How and why would I be mad at you? I could never be mad at you, even for this."

"I just don't know what to do." I pull my hair back into a loose ponytail as I look over to John. "I'm so sorry to drop this on you. I just found out today. Amy found out why I didn't feel good."

I let out a small laugh as does John. "You're not gunna be alone during this, ya know that right?" I look up at John and nod at him. "I'm here for you, 100 percent."

I smile and lean back in my chair. "How am I gunna get time off. I can't tell Bischoff, 'cuz he'll tell Chris, and Chris'll make my life a living hell."

"I won't let him."

I take a sip of my coke and then place it back on the table. "That's nice and all, but he will find out, sooner or later. I wanna make it later, like when he's on his death bed, but why would I be that lucky?"

"Gabi, don't think like that. We'll get through this, together, I promise."

"I'm having a baby whose father is the only person in this world that I can't stand. A guy I can't wait until you take out at Summerslam. A guy who will never, ever see this child." John smiles at me as I take another sip of my drink.

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

So Sorry I havn't updated this story in like FOREVER lol Over a month to be exact. I'm guna work on updating this story again, as well as Beautifully Broken and Against the Odds

Also after I finish what I have written out already, i'm not gunna write this story in third person anymore. It annoys me now lol

And I changed the format, to the one I use with Beautifully Broken

-Lys aka H2H


End file.
